


not entirely unfamiliar

by noalinnea



Category: The Hobbit (2012) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 21:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noalinnea/pseuds/noalinnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hugo comes back to New Zealand after some weeks at home and Richard tries not to get disappointed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	not entirely unfamiliar

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is pure fiction. The characters in this story are based on real people, but the words and events are completely made up. They are not intended to be mistaken for fact, and no libel is intended.

They have been talking on the phone a couple of times while Hugo has been away, but it hasn't been the same. At least not for Richard; he has painfully been aware of every single mile between them and has had difficulties with offering something more than work and the weather as a conversational topic. And Hugo has not been objecting to that, or maybe hasn't even noticed, their calls coming to an end before they really had started, leaving Richard staring at his phone with a frown each and every time and wishing he hadn't been as tongue-tied.

And then he is back. Richard's eyes make out his form amidst their colleagues as soon as he sets his foot into the canteen. He's sitting next to Ian, deeply absorbed into a conversation, and laughing, and he looks good, well rested. Richard suddenly feels a hundred years old, and feels the weight of his wet wig and his wet, dirty costume, and ducks his head, about to tear his eyes off Hugo and get something to eat when he looks up and straight at him. His eyebrows lift in their peculiar way and he bows his head in silent greeting, smiling. Smiling a smile that might just be friendly; and Richard feels a not unfamiliar surge of disappointment. He all but forces his lips into a responding smile before he turns around and grabs a plate.

He is spooning sauce onto his pasta when Hugo suddenly is next to him, reaching for a bottle of juice.  
"Do you have a moment, after lunch?" he asks, his voice low and meant for Richard's ears only, and there is this flutter in his chest, not entirely unfamiliar either, and luckily, his beard hides the blush he feels spreading on his cheeks. 

"I'll be in my trailer," he says, his voice a little hoarse, maybe from shouting orders at his dwarfs all day, maybe not, and Hugo smiles this smile again, that Richard can't place, and nods and returns to his seat next to Ian and Richard practically inhales his food and hurries to his trailer.

He is fiddling with a lose thread of his costume when there is the anxiously awaited knock and hastily, he steps towards the door, but it is already opening, and Hugo steps inside. For a moment they are both standing in the tiny entrance, looking at each other before Hugo turns back to close the door and Richard goes back to fiddling with his costume. He wants to take a step backwards but then Hugo's hand is on his, stopping his fiddling, and it's warm and his touch is pleasantly familiar. Their eyes meet and Richard's breath hitches while Hugo just smiles.

"It's good to see you, Richard," he says, and his mile widens. And then his other hand curls around Richard's neck and he places a not too chaste kiss onto his lips. Richard lets out the breath he's been holding and feels his own lips curl into a relieved smile against Hugo's. 

"About time you got back," he huffs, and Hugo's chuckle vibrates against his skin when he pulls him close and into a proper kiss.


End file.
